The present invention relates to powered injector systems and methods and, more particularly, to powered injector systems and methods that facilitate positioning of the powered injectors in medical injection procedures.
In many medical diagnostic and therapeutic procedures, a physician or other person injects a patient with a fluid. In recent years, a number of injector-actuated syringes and powered injectors for pressurized injection of fluids such as contrast media have been developed for use in procedures such as angiography, computed tomography, ultrasound and NMR/MRI. In general, these powered injectors are designed to deliver a preset amount of contrast media at a preset flow rate.
In many situations in which a powered injector is used, space is limited and there are difficulties in properly placing the powered injector for optimal fluid delivery to the patient as well as for optimal movement of medical personnel working around the powered injector. Ideally, the injection head of the powered injector is placed relatively close to the patient without obstructing the movement of the medical personnel in the room.
The problem of injector positioning is typically heightened in a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) environment. In general, MRI systems require isolation from external sources of electromagnetic noise to optimize image quality. Conventional MRI systems, therefore, typically include some form of electromagnetic isolation shield or barrier. Most often, a room enclosed by copper sheeting or conductive mesh material isolates or shields the imaging system from undesirable sources of electromagnetic radiation, including the electromagnetic noise inherent in the atmosphere. Typically, theses shielded rooms are limited in size. Moreover, mobile MRI systems have recently been developed that are housed in even smaller, mobile units.
It is very desirable to develop injectors, injector systems and methods to facilitate injection proceedings.